


The Unspoken Eulogy of James Moriarty

by ProneToRelapse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As never spoken nor uttered by Colonel Sebastian Moran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unspoken Eulogy of James Moriarty

_The Unspoken Eulogy of James Moriarty.  
~ Colonel Sebastian Moran._

I hate you.

Do you hear me? I hate you. Because you left. You went where I was too scared to follow. You made me stay behind. Even worse, you made me  _watch._  And there was nothing I could do. No way for me to persuade you not to do it. Do you know how worthless that made me feel?

You made me promise – made me  _swear_  – that I would go on.  _An empire,_ you said we had.  _A kingdom must have a king._

My King was dethroned. By his own hand, no less.

You saved my life, you know. You gave me back my freedom. I don't know how you did it, but you found me and gave me back my life.

And now you've taken it away again, you selfish bastard.

Was it worth it? Was it a game worth playing? You know I never understood your obsessions. Even your obsession with me.

I hate you.

I miss you.

_Here lies James Moriarty._

As if you'd have a tombstone. The world doesn't even know you exist.

_Moriarty was fake. Sherlock Holmes is a fraud._

This was what you wanted? How could it be? Everyone thinks you never existed.

Sometimes I doubt my own mind.

You burned the heart out of me. I'm a shell now.

I hate you.

I love you.

So what else do I say?

_James Moriarty. The greatest Criminal mind that ever existed._

_Took his own life to win a game._

_He lost._

When I finally get down there, you'd better be waiting for me. And you'd better be King. And have a place for me right by your side.

I hate you.

Come home.

Please, Jim. Please.


End file.
